


Warm touches

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Space Jam (1996)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Just an normal night in Swackhammer and Evan's lives.Pure fluff cuddles





	Warm touches

If someone told Swackhammer that ther would be an time that hed be happy, happier then when he worked as boss at. Mountain well hed have said they were even crazier then he was.

The content feeling of peace somthing foreign for the Toon washed over him, he sat on his partners aunts house on the Roof. An place where he went to think, taking an long drag of the Cigar the older male closed hi eyes just enjoying the peaceful night. 

"I thought id find you out here".

Swackhammer's lips twitched eyes watching as the human who earned his affections came onto the the roof making his way over to the larger male, settling next to Swackhammer Evan closed his eyes enjoying the soft breeze.

He leaned into the touch as an larger hand gently ran down his back prompting his eyes to droop slightly, he found himself being pulled against the other male which he curled against him letting out an contents sigh.

"Came out here to think?". Evan's quiet tone made Swackhammer's lips to twitch as he took an puff of his Cigar.

"Yes alot has changed in the past few months. An certian man has made me the happiest then I ever thought id be". Swackhammer dragged an large hand through Evan's hair, whose body leaned into the touch an long happy sigh escaping his mouth.

"Do you ever miss your amusement park?". Evan's tone soft. "I know I am not as interesting as your past life".

Evan's head was tilted up meeting Swackhammer's gaze, his golden eyes holding nothing but love in them. And an gentleness that would've thrown Bugs Bunny for an loop.

"Not an chance".

Evan grinned pressing his forehead against Swackhammer both closing their eyes enjoying the moment, reaching up Evan lightly massaged the males ears in his fingers prompting Swackhammer's breathing to become ragid. His Cigar almost falling from his fingers as he leaned into the touch.

Swackhammer never was an touchy feeling person, unless he was threatening or causing harm. 

That was until he met Evan.

Ever since then he craved the younger mans touch 24/7, nothing felt better then the careness of Evan's touch. It was the safest, most amazing feeling he had ever felt.

Blinking dazed Swackhammer put out his Cigar before helping Evan to his feet, it was an normal thing for them. Swackhammer would come out and have an Cigar, Evan would join them. Then the older male would crave cuddles.

Going inside Evan got into bed tugging Swackhammer with him until he was laid on him with his head on Evan's chest facing him.

Wirh both hands Evan massaged Swackhammer's scalp who pressed into the touch, eyes drooping letting out an large yawn. 

"Go to sleep". Evan's tone quiet. "I got you".

Wrapping his arms around the younger male completely nuzzling into Evan's chest, eyes drooping Swackhammer slowly drifted off to sleep.

His grip never lessoning.


End file.
